Al Dïa Siguiente
by Anihila Dextro
Summary: Remus se volvió mortífago y es la luna llena, por fin se va a vengar de los que le hicieron daño, pero...[Vale al pena leerlo, no los defraudaré en casod e que quieran leer sobre un remus diferente y sexy a la ves ]ULTIMO CAPITULO, REVIEWS!.
1. Al dia siguiente

~ *Al Día Siguiente* ~  
  
,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸  
  
*Sinopsis* : ¿Exactamente, como debió actuar Remus luego que murió Sirius? Se muestra un Remus nada afeminado, como debió actuado y sentido en esos días, sobre todo si el homicida de Sirius aparece ante él.  
  
ADVERTENCIA: Además, del obvio slash que se va a presentar, también habrá escenas de sadismo, masoquismo y otras series de "acción" (o violencia, como le quieras llamar) ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸  
  
Autora: Antes Mayi-Moony. Trataré de ver cómo me va en los estilos dramáticos....  
  
,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸  
  
La tarde empezaba a caer, habían pasado tres días desde el trágico suceso que conmocionó al mundo de los magos sobre el retorno de Aquel-Que-No-Debe- Ser-Nombrado pero a pesar de eso, había una persona (o dos) que los traía sin cuidado, pues el día que regresó, se fue otra persona muy querida.  
  
Me refiero al último descendiente de la noble y legendaria familia de los Black, Sirius, y aún taladraban en la mente de Remus las imágenes en el momento preciso en que Black atravesó el velo dejándolo en el mundo que amenazaba a irse por la borda.  
  
Cuando terminó el alboroto en el Ministerio Público, Remus se dirigió a Grimmauld Place, la ex casa de su bienquisto. Repasó cada rincón intentando buscar alguna seña de que él estuvo allí; su aroma por ejemplo y el único lugar que encontró fue en la habitación de Buckbeat. El hipogrifo, que de alguna manera, sabía que su amo ya no volvería a alimentarlo y acariciarlo se le quedó mirando con apremio.  
  
Remus entró a la habitación y acarició al animal en la cornamenta, ninguno profirió sonido alguno, como señal de duelo. Remus pensó hacerse cargo de él pues era lo más cercano a Sirius.  
  
Los dos días siguientes, si alguien hubiera entrado a la casa, no se habrían dado cuenta que alguien estuviera aun allí; pues Remus se la había pasado todo ese lapso de tiempo encerrado en la alcoba en la cual dormía Sirius (a dos estancias de la del hipogrifo), bebiendo pero no cerveza de mantequilla, sino, había encontrado refugio en el licor de los muggles: Tequila, vodka, ron, y otra serie de aguardientes. Solo salía a darle de comer a Buckbeat y a veces al baño. Ya no le importaba bañarse.  
  
--Maldita, "hip", Lestrange...perra...me lo "hip" quitaste...- murmuraba para sí viendo el suelo, estaba sentado en el mismo pegado a la pared, aun tenía en la mano una de las botellas de vino, ya habían cerrado las pulquerías del lugar. Se quedó dormido.  
  
Varias horas después, la puerta principal se abrió dejando entrar a una serie de personas con capas, todos hacían ruidos y veían la casa con sorpresa y un dejo de asco por lo mal atendida que ya estaba. Los ruidos, susurros de conversaciones y un vaso roto hicieron que Remus saliera de su pesadilla: soñó que Sirius estaba sufriendo del otro lado del velo de la Cámara de la Muerte y que entre sus lamentos decía su nombre pidiéndola ayuda.  
  
Le dolía la cabeza por la cruda, "lastima" pensó, pues no había Gaytorade para el chumo que se había dado. El timbre del vaso al romperse, lo hizo reparar en que había gente en la casa, al principio creyó que era Kreacher, pero las voces hicieron que descarte esa idea.  
  
-- De seguro son algunos de la Orden – se reclinó de nuevo sobre la pared, pero se sobresaltó por que – el vaso sonó caerse en el vestíbulo, todos están allí y no oigo los alaridos de la madre de Sirius – este ultimo pensamiento le acarreó un sentimiento de dolor y depresión.  
  
La puerta estaba entreabierta, y una parte de la conversación de abajo fue lo suficiente para saber quienes eran esas visitas...  
  
--Vaya, hace siglos que no ponía un pie en esta casa, esa señora era mi tía, digna de confianza y por supuesto, a favor de las ideas de vuestro amo. ¡Oh mirad!... mi nombre aun sigue en el árbol genealógico de la familia...no está ese cretino de Sirius..  
  
¡Era Bellatrix Lestrange!, ¿ Era tanto su odio, rabia y sed de venganza que la convocó a aparecerse en la casa? Bien podría vengarse de lo que hizo pero había al menos una decena de mortífagos...¿ como habrán entrado a la casa? Bueno, es obvio que como ella es parte de la familia, bien pudo saber cómo...-"un momento"-pensó Remus, no podía ser, por que Dumbledore había puesto una contraseña y también una serie de barreras de seguridad ¿Cómo le hizo?  
  
La respuesta fue inmediata  
  
--Mi señora, oh mi señora, Kreacher esta muy complacido en que esté de vuelta a esta casa, ustedes son bien recibidos – se dirigió a los demás con una exagerada reverencia—no como esos sangre sucia, híbridos, y demás que mancillaban esta casa.  
  
--Gracias por tu información, tal ves pronto te lo recomencemos con el máximo honor para vuestros sirvientes...  
  
-- Oh, mi señora! Como he ansiado estar con mis demás congéneres allí mismo – señaló la pared llena de cabezas cercenadas de los antiguos elfos.  
  
Remus, se arrastró mas para oír algo que pueda ser provechoso y también para saber si podía hacerle algo a ella. No pensó en que podían verlo.  
  
-- Si, mi señor estará complacido de que pudimos entrar, espero que con esto ya no me castigue- en su voz había cierto miedo y escalofrío.  
  
--Tengo habré, ¿habrá algo aquí?—dijo uno de los mortífagos.  
  
-- Debe, Averi. En la cocina supongo, venid todos, caminad Wormstail.  
  
¡¿Wormstail?! ¿Ese maldito traidor estaba entre ellos? ¿Cómo se atrevía a ensuciar la casa de Sirius con su asquerosa presencia? Pero ya verían que les iba a hacer; antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta de lo que les estaba deparando Remus pero...  
  
-- Vaya, vaya, vaya...¿ Miren a quien tenemos aquí?  
  
"O que me descubran a mi"...- ya no supo mas pues le propinaron un golpe que sonó seco en la nuca.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Auch" pensó Remus mientras volvía en sí, aun le dolía la cabeza; lo único que recordaba era que había visto a Bellatrix y a unos mortífagos mas no estaba seguro por la bebida. Giró la cabeza para ver su entorno mas veía todo borroso. "Ahora ya sé por que es malo beber en exceso" , pensó con ironía. Entre lo que podía distinguir era unas sillas, basura, muebles viejos y jodidos y una figura que se erguía con petulancia.  
  
--Pero mirad todos, el querubín regresó a sus cinco sentidos.- dijo con sorna Bellatrix a los demás mortífagos que acababan de entrar a la estrecha habitación.  
  
Solo así reparó Remus que estaba amarrado con unas cuerdas de cuero, sentado en el suelo; reconoció la habitación: era la de Kreacher.  
  
-- Así que te encontrabas aquí, en esta pocilga. Bueno no pudo haberlo hacho mejor el idiota de mi primo...era tan malo con la limpieza.- dijo con malicia mirando a su contorno.  
  
-- Mira quien habla... Cuzbella.- murmuró Remus medio mareado pero tan claro que todos los mortífagos presentes se extrañaron, otros se rieron disimuladamente pero para Bellatrix solo le borró de la cara la sonrisita que tenía.  
  
--Retiraos.- su voz sonaba muy fría. Enseguida todos abandonaron la habitación.  
  
Lo que sucedía era que para Bellatrix, "Cuzbella" era el apodo que le puso Sirius durante su adolescencia, era una fusión de "Culo de Zorra" por que ella solo buscaba a los mejores chicos para sacares algo provechoso. Nunca le dio gracia sobre todo por que Sirius regó en el colegio su apodo y muchos la llamaban así. Sin embargo, ella prefirió cambiar de tema. Se paseó dando vueltas pensando y eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.  
  
--¿Lo visteis? ¿Visteis su cara al momento en que atravesó el velo?  
  
-- Cállate.- dijo casi sin mover los labios mirando el suelo a su izquierda para no verla a ella.  
  
-- ¿No verdad? Por la cara que puso creo que si.- sus ojos casi se cerraban por su sonrisa muy pronunciada haciendo que se le marquen las arrugas en la cara, producto de Azkaban.- ya sabía que no tenía salvación...  
  
-- No insistas...  
  
-- Ahh si, vos teníais un cariño mutuo ¿no? Es una lástima que ya no.- la forma en que lo dijo era para romperle la cara.  
  
--¡Que te calles! .- ahora lo gritó y le dirigió la mirada.  
  
-- ¡Uy! ¿A poco tantas ilusiones te hiciste con el maricón de mi primo? .- abandonó el acento castellano.  
  
--¡He dicho que te calles, maldita perra, golfa...! .- gritaba furioso y dijo mas blasfemias que hicieron que de nuevo, desaparezca toda sonrisa en Bellatrix.  
  
-- ¡Pero que boca tan sucia! .- dijo en un fingido todo y llevándose la mano a la boca en señal actuada de escandalización.- ...Bueno, no me extraña viniendo de una estirpe como tu...- le dio la espalda.- pero ¿ como te haré entender que eso está mal? Ahh ya sé.  
  
Entonces se acercó a una mesa y blandió su varita apareciendo los siguientes objetos: una media, una toronja, un balde con agua, una toalla y un látigo.  
  
Remus supuso para qué era el látigo pero le extrañaron las demás cosas. Viéndola consternación de él, Lestrange le dijo:  
  
-- ¿Miedo? No te preocupes, ya lo sabrás...  
  
Enseguida, con otro movimiento de la varita, lo levantó pero las cuerdas pasaron de su cuerpo a sus manos y éstas a su vez, se elevaron al techo quedando colgado. Sus pies se elevaban a varios centímetros del suelo. No le importaba lo que tenía planeado esa vieja con él...ya nada le importaba. Ella se acercó a la mesa y tomando la media, metió la toronja en ella, después la tomó por el cuenco y empezó a girarla como lazo de vaquero.  
  
-- Así..es...como...se...tratan...a...las...bestias...como..tu! .- decía y con cada palabra lo golpeaba en donde podía chocar la toronja.  
  
Era horrible el dolor, sentía cómo la fruta se estrellaba entre su piel dejando como un hueco, la cavidad de la fruta marcada en su piel, sin embargo, apretó los dientes y cerró fuertemente los ojos, no le iba a dar esa delicia a ella. Cansada de que no podía sacarle ni una súplica de detención, tiró la toronja y después, tomó la toalla y dijo:  
  
-- ¿Te duele? Supongo que si, no te preocupes, con agua se quita.- entonces sumergió la toalla en el balde, la enrolló y asemejando un látigo se lo arrojó sin `piedad y sin soltar la toalla par volver a enrollarla y a darle otra vez.  
  
Esta vez fue peor, el agua no era simple agua, lo supo cuando le propinó el golpe en la cara: era agua helada, sucia y aceda. La toalla era muy gruesa lo que hacía que pese más. Lestrange gozaba como nunca el sufrimiento que provocaba en el pobre de Remus, quien de ves en cuando, abría la boca para proferir un grito mas no hubo ninguno.  
  
-- Me...encanta...hacer...esto... es mejor así...que con magia...bendito sea...el archivo...sobre tortura...de los muggles...que hallé.- decía del mismo modo con la toronja y la media.  
  
En los 5 minutos siguientes, solo se escuchaban como aplausos (uno solo) y luego otro, y otro, era el sonido de la toalla contra la piel de Remus que se había tornado primero en un tono sonrosado por las toronjas, luego pasó a rojo al primer contacto con al toalla, después púrpura por lo fría y tiesa que era la toalla; de ves en cuando paraba solo para sumergirla de nuevo por que se quedaba en la ropa de la víctima.  
  
Mas otros 10 minutos después, ella paró: estaba muy cansada y ambos sudaban (o ella sudaba) Remus estaba empapado pero su cabello seguía medio seco, pero con evidencia de sudor en la frontera de la frente y sien.  
  
-- Bien...- se dirigió a la mesa y tomó el látigo- supongo que con eso bastará ¿no?..¿Por qué demonios no respondes?.- se acercó y comprobó que Remus había perdido el conocimiento otra vez, su piel estaba fría y desprendía un hedor por el agua.- bueno, si así lo quieres...¡despierta!  
  
-- Ahg!...- Remus profirió un grito ahogado, habían blandido el látigo y le había cortado la mejilla derecha.  
  
Ella blandía a diestra y siniestra y con estilo el cable ese. La sangre empezó a correr por varias partes vulnerables de su cuerpo en donde tenía mas contacto, su ropa ya estaba hecha trizas, no era normal que un artefacto así pudiera hacer tal cosa...  
  
-- Este...látigo...me lo regaló...mi esposo... esta hecho...de fibra de vidrio...no el muggle... si no...microfilamentos de cristal negro...extraídos...del mismo...inframundo de los dementores.  
  
La piel de Remus respondía la estimulación del dolor que le provocaba, del morado pasó al rojo otra vez, y luego a un tono violáceo...de allí brotó la sangre, primero como hilitos, luego conforme se abría mas la herida por que el látigo se encarnaba en su piel. Era terrible, ya quería morir para que pudiera verse con su amado, pero Bellatrix paresia disfrutar mucho su acto...demasiado pero paró de golpe contemplando su obra de arte se acercó a Remus y débilmente le dirigió la vista, iba a escupirle pero hizo algo que lo dejó perplejo: Bellatrix tomó con delicadeza su mentón y viéndolo a sus ojos, repasó a su cara bañada en sangre y sudor.  
  
-- Pobrecillo..¿Te duele?.- luego pasó su lengua por la mejilla izquierda, que era la mas lastimada, provocándole un ardor mayor. – que rica sabe la sangre de quien brota con sufrimiento profundo.- se relamió los labios.- ¿ te lo habían dicho?  
  
--Estas enferma.- dijo con asco y trabajo; acto seguido, la escupió. Ella retrocedió con repugnancia y furiosa, le arremetió con otro golpe a la cara.  
  
-- Esto te va a costar muy caro...ya verás quien es la que manda...me rogarás que te mate – dijo jadeando.  
  
Dios, ¿era posible que ella fuera capaz de algo mayor atroz? ¿Por que no lo mataba ya de una buena vez para que así se reúna con Sirius? ¿Por qué Dios no lo dejaba morirse? Si iba a salvarse...¿Cómo lo iba a hacer y cuando? ¿A que se refería?  
  
,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸  
  
It´s all, es todo por ahora, me gustaría seguirlo pero mi tía ya se molestó en que esté tanto tiempo en la PC, me gustaría saber si les gusta y si vale la pena que lo continúe, les prometo un final muy bueno si me dejan subirlo, pero antes, haré sufrir mas a Remus. Últimamente he estado leyendo sobre Sade.... 


	2. Sangre, Agua y Limon

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°  
  
"Al día siguiente"  
  
,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°  
  
Sinopsis : Bellatrix le prometió un castigo peor para Remus por haberse atrevido a escupirle en la cara, lo que no sabe Remus es que le va a repercutir tanto física como emocionalmente...  
  
ADVERTENCIA: Además, del obvio slash que se va a presentar, también habrá escenas de sadismo, masoquismo y otras series de "acción" (o violencia, como le quieras llamar)  
  
Autora: Antes Mayi-Moony. Para la respuesta del por que cambié a Aníhila Dextro ( fue una pregunta por el msn) mi nick significa: "La que aniquila con destreza" es alemán -  
  
,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°  
  
Respuestas a los reviews =-=  
  
Yoru Black : ¿Te hizo reír? Vaya pensé que no escribí una comedia, pero en fin ¡Que bueno que te gustó! Seguro te divertirás aquí: www.happytreefriends.com entra a la sección de "ver videos" todos te van a encantar...  
  
Dr. Angelicus : Ya ves, te dije que iba a ser diferente -  
  
Fallen Fan : Gracias por tu review, espero que este segundo capi te guste - solo espero me perdones lo que escribí en este capi.  
  
E. Naomi Yano: ¡Gracias, que bueno que te gustó!; don't worry, en cierto modo lo ve...  
  
Daro Dextro: Me gustó que me dijeras "maestra, me quito el cráneo no el sombrero ante ti", espero este capi sea de tu agrado, de la alumna al maestro -  
  
,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°  
  
"Sangre, agua y limón"  
  
Después del escarmiento que había sufrido tres días atrás, Remus no sabía cuando la loca de Lestrange le iba a aplicar el "correctivo" que le había profetizado aquella noche. Aun le dolían las heridas, no habían cicatrizado del todo. Se encontraba encerrado en una de las habitaciones, por mas que había intentado escaparse, no podía, pues le habían echado muchos hechizos inrompibilizadores para que no escape por la ventana, además que ya no contaba con su varita. Remus se encontraba sentado en el suelo, como siempre, contra la pared, pensando en su suerte, la forma de escapar y también de que ya no soportaba el apeste de su ropa y piel pues nunca lo dejaron bañarse, aun para sus necesidades primarias; pero tenia una palangana y un cubo y eso ya era algo.  
  
La tarde empezaba a declinar, solo veía como las primeras estrellas asomaban bajo el ocaso. Pero ¿Cómo es que nadie se había dado cuenta de la desaparición de él? ¿Qué Dumbledore no mostraba que le importaba? ¿Cómo es que ya no se paraban en el "cuartel" ahora mas que nunca ya que todo el mundo sabe que ha vuelto Voldemort?  
  
"Ah claro" pensó con amargura, "Lo mas probable era que ahora que, como todo mundo ya lo sabe, ya no tenían que estar yendo a debatir los posibles planes de ellos, claro ahora podían hacerlo en el Ministerio, también (suponiendo que si se hayan dado cuenta de mi desaparición) estarían pensando que quería estar solo por un tiempo pero ¿acaso 6 días no eran suficientes? No, supongo que no viéndolo bien, carajo ¿Cómo le haré? No le temo a lo que haga esa demente conmigo, si no de lo que seria capaz de hacerle a las demás personas ¿Será que su castigo radique en que me haga sufrir con la maldición criatus hasta la locura como los Longbotom? Bueno ya que."  
  
Este tipo de pensamientos se le cruzaron por mas tiempo hasta que oyó ruidos abajo, paresia como si estuvieran arrastrando algo muy pesado, luego como si arrastraran algo de vidrio por el tintineo..."bueno, presiento que es para mi" pensó alejándose de la rendija de la puerta...en cierto modo, Remus tenia razón...  
  
A los 30 minutos, se abrió la puerta y varios mortífagos, aun con sus capuchas, lo intentaron llevar por la fuerza pero Remus hizo un gesto en alto con la mano.  
  
-- Momento, yo puedo caminar por mi mismo. Además ¿Por qué tanto misterio en ocultar sus rostros?- dijo con una sonrisa y un acento burlón- ya se que tu eres Macnair vaya, no puedo creer la rapidez con la que se fugaron de Azkaban- volvió a sonreír sarcásticamente.  
  
Enseguida le dieron a beber un frasco que contenía lágrimas de fénix para que se curara de sus heridas, cosa que le extraño mucho. Lo escoltaron por otros tres mortífagos mas hasta la habitación que era la de Sirius; esto le produjo una breve nostalgia y depresión que se borraron al instante por la ira al ver los cambios que vio en la alcoba de su único amado. Lestrange estaba en el centro de la habitación, a su izquierda había una tina muy grande y muy lujosa, a su derecha una grande y alta cortina de seda color crema; detrás de ella una cama adocelada con cortinas de gamuza. La habitación estaba completamente cambiada. ¿Cómo pudo atreverse habiendo tantas alcobas?  
  
-- Mi marido fue a una importante misión para mi señor, en vuestra ausencia quiero cambiar mi aspecto para que volváis a sentir lo mismo que hace 15 años.  
  
-- Y que tengo que ver yo en todo esto?.- Dijo Remus fríamente.  
  
--Bueno – puso un dedo sobre su labio y empezó a menearse con sus talones – Salid todos, dejadme a solas; si vos necesito, os aviso.- todos abandonaron la habitación- Bien, encontré unos documentos en las cuales decía cómo reafirmar la piel, pero para esto se necesita ciertos ingredientes. Ya sabes: jojoba, ginseng y todo eso, pero destaca uno en especial y... – se acercó a Remus quien solo la veía de soslayo – allí es donde entra tu papel. [ya se pueden imaginar la forma en que lo dijo no?]  
  
-- Y que te hace pensar que yo me voy a someter a tus caprichos, Cuzbellita?.- dijo pronunciando una sonrisita.  
  
Para sorpresa de Remus, ella no dijo ni cambió de actitud si no mas bien, sonrió también; dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la cama, como unos 5 pasos, giró de nuevo y dio un aplauso. Acto seguido una barra de madera salió del suelo, se arrastró rápidamente y tumbó a Remus maldiciendo el no haber previsto algo así. Brotaron unas cuerdas de la varita de Bellatrix y lo arrastraron a las cortinas de seda crema. Vio con horror que las cortinas se abrían y detrás de ellas había una especie de cruz de madera muy pulida debajo de la cruz, estaba un reducto que conducía a la tina. Las cuerdas dieron con cada esquina de la cruz y cambiaron a cadenas de acero. Estas se tensaron.  
  
--Pues verás, en la historia antigua (y no tan antigua), la sangre se considera el flujo en la cual están todo lo necesario para la vida: el cerebro al necesita para respirar, las células para alimentarse y proveerse de energía para su actividades metabólicas, entre otras cuestiones básicas; sin embargo también tiene dotes en la magia : mi señor la usó para retornar a su cuerpo, Dios para limpiar los pecados y yo la usaré para renovar mi piel.  
  
Remus no podía creer lo que escuchaba  
  
--Verás- continuó- la sangre regenera las células del cuerpo (esto dice la medicina muggle) pero combinada con ciertos "ingredientes" se vuelve mas efectiva para exfoliar, limpiar y (repito) renovar la piel, personas de la historia (cuyos nombres no recuerdo y no tiene importancia ahora) hacían esto. Bueno basta de bla, bla bla, y vamos a los hechos.  
  
Habiendo dicho eso, se encaminó a un estante y sacó un cántaro, vertió varias pociones y plantas, prendió incienso con la varita y también unas velas muy extrañas. Con otro movimiento de su varita, se cambió de ropa: de túnica a una fina tela de algodón negra y semitransparente. Vertió sobre Remus el cántaro diciendo que era para "la purificación", con otro movimiento de varita, la ropa de Remus se redujo a solo el pantalón.  
  
Ya limpio, tomó ella su varita he hizo aparecer lo siguiente: una botella llena de agua, una jarra de limonada con su vaso y una cinta con cordel. O bueno, esa fue la impresión de Remus. Sabía que ella lo usaría en contra de él.  
  
--Bueno, todo está listo.- Usó el cordel y ató a Remus por las muñecas (aunque no era necesario), rodeó en forma de cruz en el pecho y abdomen y finalmente en el cuello. Después, se paró en medio de las velas que tenia en el suelo y empezó a decir a la habitación: L'alcool de l'inframundo, je lui demande son vous font fonctionner pour satisfaire ma peau du sang du vassal (espíritus del inframundo, os pido su poder para saciar mi piel con la sangre del vasallo). Inmediatamente empezaron a tensarse las cuerdas y vio con horror que no era simple cordel: era hilo de plata, y conforme pasaba esto, empezaron a rasgarle la piel para dejar salir al paso filamentos del preciado líquido vital. Éste corría lentamente por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a los acueductos que estaban orientados a la tina.  
  
Aunque le dolía, Remus pensó que aquello que le estaba pasando no era tan malo como la otra noche, así que soportó todo estoicamente. Bellatrix, no conforme con la velocidad del fluido, pues temía que se coagulara pronto la sangre, decidió aparecer unas pulseras en forma de púas, ambas de plata, en las muñecas de Remus, otras en la zona cerca de la entrepierna pues es allí donde se encuentra otra vena principal de la circulación. Ahora sí salía a borbotones, y rápido empezó a llenarse la tina (hablamos de unos milímetros de altura) Ella puso la jojoba, el ginceng y el resto de los ingredientes en la tina, además de agua de manantial.  
  
--¿Cómo es que disfrutas ver sufrir a la gente?.- musitó Remus que estaba empezando a quedar mas pálido de lo normal.  
  
--Excusez-moi? (perdóneme?) Creo que tu tienes una forma muy peculiar de definir "dolor" ¿no es así?—se acercó a él con melosidad.—Para ti el dolor debe de ser "la llamada de atención que recibe el cerebro por parte de los nervios al ser interceptados por algo que le puede perjudicar como el fuego, un golpe, etc" no?.  
  
Remus, por su mirada, dio a entender que si.  
  
-- Parece que "crueldad y dolor" son dos palabras que te gustan mucho.- apuntó Remus.  
  
-- Lo siento, pero crueldad y dolor siempre han van juntas, estas dos virtudes (si, virtudes), están en todo ser humano. Lo puedes ver en el bebé que muerde la teta de su madre, en el niño que ahoga a sus mascotas por querer bañarlo, al mismo niño disfrutando la forma con que maltrata su gato, perro o lo que tenga. Y cuando te sale un diente (bueno tu muela del juicio por ejemplo) ¿no te dolía a la mas mínima provocación? Si,... y ¿Cómo te quitabas el dolor? Metiéndote el dedo o algo a la boca justo en donde se encuentra tu martirio claro, pero ¿no siente uno mas dolor, y esta sensación, en cierta forma, lo disfrutas?  
  
Remus se asustó pues aun recordaba cuando le salió su última muela y si, había hecho eso.  
  
-- Veo que te has quedado callado, bueno – se sentó en un buró, cruzó las piernas con mucho porte y siguió.- otro ejemplito: Una vez, en que me estaba cortando las uñas, accidentalmente me enterré las tijeras en mi dedo gordo del pie – miró su pie izquierdo- me dolió mucho, por supuesto, pero al día siguiente, estaba hinchado y cuando lo tocaba, me dolía pero era una impresión muy...placentera ¿a caso no les ha pasado algo así?  
  
--Eso es...solo...de personas...tan trastornados como...tu- Remus se estaba cansando y ya le dolía mucho las púas en sus muñecas, muslos y abdomen.  
  
-- Bueno ahora te digo, pero antes, ya estuvo suficiente- se acercó y tomó la botella de agua- Esto que ves aquí, no es simple agua. Es peróxido de dihidrogeno...o agua oxigenada por si no lo sabías- esbozó una sonrisa demente- dizque ayuda a la rápida cicatrización, pero no creo que sea verdad, aunque si te aseguro que te va a doler mucho- le tiró todo el contenido al cuerpo de Remus, éste sintió cómo le ardían las heridas y era tan intenso que tuvo que morderse los labios pues no le iba dar el deleite a esa perra de verlo sufrir.  
  
--Sigues en tu papel de estoicismo? Bueno- tomó la jarra y se sirvió un vaso de limonada, dio un sorbo pero frunció los labios- Puaj!, nunca me ha salido bien la limonada, solo es vil jugo del limón y...- se paró en seco, se acercó otra vez a Remus y – ten, te invito para que lo compruebes- le tiró el contenido en la cara de mi precioso bebé [lo siento es que me dolió el solo pensar ese dolor] Remus profirió un grito ahogado, ahora le escocia mucho peor las lesiones que estaban palpitando de la reacción del peróxido con el ácido del limón. [Para que vean que sí pasé química y biología U] No conforme, le tiró toda la jarra. Remus se zangoloteaba del dolor, apretaba los labios y los ojos pues le habían entrado parte del cítrico en ellos. Ella redoblaba de la risa, entonces hizo aparecer una botellita y una cuchara.  
  
--Para que veas que no soy tan mala, toma, bebe, es para amortiguar un poco el dolor.- pero no fue una invitación, prácticamente se lo achocó en la boca a Remus tragándolo de mala gana y si, en cierto modo bajó su sufrimiento lo cual le ayudó a pensar como salir de allí; Por otro lado, Bellatrix se metió en la tina a bañarse con la sangre y todas las cosas que había puesto en ella. Como estaba de espaldas, Remus sabía que podía escapar, pero la forma con la cual lo iba a hacer iba a ser incluso más aguda que antes de todo lo que había sufrido, prefirió sacarle mas platica a Bellatrix para que ella no se de cuenta de lo que hacía.  
  
Sin embargo, ella no habló mas y estaba disfrutando mucho su baño, tal ves estaba muy sorprendida con los cambios que se estaban efectuando en su piel que ya no le prestó mas importancia a Remus, así que él decidió tirar con todas sus fuerzas y sacó sus manos de las púas aunque éstas lo arañaron muy gravemente; temía que afectara su locomoción mas adelante en las articulaciones. Con una de las púas que había zafado de las orillas de la cruz, empezó a cortar los cables de plata, tenía suerte, pues ella estaba muy risueña con su piel, empezó a hacerse cargo de los que tenía en las piernas...  
  
Mientras ella experimentaba, cómo la sangre que tocaba cada parte de su cuerpo producía ciertos cambios: las manchas de las manos empezaban a desaparecer y a estirarse las arrugas del mismo modo que las venas que estaban saltadas empezaron a disminuir y desvanecerse. Las várices de sus piernas (producto de que estaba siempre en estado sedentario en su celda) se hicieron menos visibles, la piel se lustró y adquirió un tono sonrosado (cabe decir que estaba bañada en rojo). Podía sentir como todas las líneas en su cara se alisaban ¡Mejor que usar una crema de Loreal!. Estaba tan contenta, que no sintió cuando unas manos empapadas se apoderaban de su cuello, estaba muy sorprendida. Remus se había zafado y estaba gozando como nunca apretarle el cuello a esa infeliz, aunque le dolía la cabeza por la falta de oxigenación, tenia muy en cuenta que tenía que hacer.  
  
De repente alguien había abierto la puerta, se escuchaban gritos de varias personas, y Remus se desvaneció en medio del golpe que había recibido...  
  
♦♣♦♣  
  
No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero suponía que no debía ser mucho ya que aun se encontraba en la habitación mas no en la tina; alguien lo había limpiado y sus heridas aun goteaban, vio a su alrededor: estaba recostado en la cama adoselada, la tina había sido vaciada, todo lo que estaba alrededor como la cruz, las velas y todo lo del ritual había desaparecido...reinaba el silencio.  
  
Se estremeció.  
  
Intentó bajarse de la cama pero alguien lo aprisionó por detrás...giró lentamente la cabeza y casi se desmayaba del susto, impresión y alegría al mismo tiempo...  
  
No podía ser....  
  
Era Sirius...  
  
--Co-com-como le hiciste? – Respiraba agitadamente Remus – Caíste detrás del velo, es imposible...no...  
  
Sirius posó dos dedos sobre sus labios para que parara de hablar  
  
--Shhh, cuando te fuiste, usaron un giratiempo y evitaron que caiga en el abismo, sin embargo no te encontramos, supuse que estabas aquí.  
  
--¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir? Vieras todo lo que me han hecho y me dejé hacer por que pensé que tu...que tu...  
  
--Me quedé inconsciente por el hechizo y no desperté hasta anteayer, y ayer me la pasé buscándote hasta que se me ocurrió venir aquí, vi que esa idiota de Cuzbella te había hecho esto, mate a casi todos los mortífagos que estaban aquí... entré a la habitación y aventé una botella pero sin querer te dio a ti, la maté y tiré su cuerpo en la gran chimenea de la casa, al igual que todos los cuerpos. Ya les prendí fuego, es por eso que la casa está tan confortable...por toda la "leña" puesta.- sonrió gustosamente  
  
Remus no esperaba algo así pero le dio una gran satisfacción que su amante haya hecho semejante crimen, pero ¿A quien le importa que se considerara un crimen? Lo importante era que ya estaba a su lado.  
  
--Bien hecho – dijo Remus y acto seguido, empezó a besarlo. Ambos se correspondieron de una forma nada parecida, ambos hicieron el papel de activo y ...les dejo a su imaginación lo que hicieron después.....  
  
♦♣♦♣  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Remus despertó muy complacido, a su lado estaba de espaldas Sirius "así que no fue un sueño como temía" pensó, estaba muy feliz pues había estado toda la noche con él haciendo lo que ustedes se hayan imaginado, se acercó para abrazarlo pero con sorpresa descubrió que tenia las manos atadas a los respaldos de la cama, trató de librarse. Esto hizo despertar a Sirius....pero no era el.  
  
Bellatrix, siempre fue ella.  
  
Pero estaba muy cambiada, se paresia mucho a Sirius, pues ambos tienen el cabello largo, la piel fina [fina o sea tersa y no naca]. De verdad el ritual que hizo fue un éxito.  
  
--¡¿Qué?!- gritó Remus.  
  
--Que bobito, ¿Por qué crees que te di esa poción? Era una especie de alcohol de efecto retardado y también un alucinógeno...mis mortífagos me salvaron...pero...he de decir que me excitaste mucho por haberme intentado matar...so, inventé esto. ¿Genial no?  
  
Remus estaba pasmado, lo había logrado ella, ya tenía su sangre, su voluntad y finalmente su cuerpo... Ya nada, absolutamente nada importaba.  
  
--...fue la mejor revolcada que había tenido en mi vida, jajaja  
  
,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°  
  
Uy ¿Que les pareció? Se que me pasé de la raya, prometo que en el ultimo capi no voy a tratar de filosofar...--U  
  
Fallen, espero te haya gustado, aunque creo qué exageré con la sangre no? El ultimo capi, va a ser mas prometedor: desgarres, gente sin escrúpulos, asesinatos brutales, muerte, y... bueno si lo digo perderá chiste no?  
  
Espero sus reviews para saber si le aumento o lo dejó hasta el tercero y ultimo que pienso subir....  
  
{ "Aquí estoy, tu también, aunque sea en la imaginación.."}  
  
,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° 


	3. El inicio de una venganza

♣ ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° ♣  
  
**"Al día siguiente: _El inicio de una venganza..."_  
**  
♣ ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° ♣  
  
**Sinopsis:** Remus descubrirá un secreto y disfrutará ver a alguien sufrir, será parte del la tortura y no...no es Bellatrix [¿Alumno?]  
  
**ADVERTENCIA:** Los personajes no son míos, slalalá con eso y también hay fragmentos de libros pertenecientes al Marques de Sade. Y ya saben que hay escenas de humillación (sadismo).  
  
**_Dedicado a:_** Fallen Fan, Yoru Black, Naomi Yano, Noriko bla bla blá, Btza y todos los que lo lean...  
  
♣ ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° ♣  
  
**Bety de Lupin y Malfoy:** ¡Gracias por tu Review, espero te guste este capi!  
  
**E. Naomi Yano:** ¿Maestra yo? . Gracias, please, no enviéis maldiciones!! –o- este capi es (creo yo) un poco suave en comparación con los demás, es que lo vi largo y decidí cortarlo y así poner otro mas (que ese sí va a ser el ultimo)  
  
**Fallen Fan:** ¡Que bueno que te gustó!  
  
**Daro Dextro:** ya se me olvidó que te iba a decir U  
  
**Dr. Angelicus:** ja, ja, ja, no se, tal vez si haga eso, pero ya vez, amor apache.  
  
**Yoru Black:** Se me ocurrieron mas cosas que lo tuve que dividir, así que este es el penúltimo capi. Espero te guste.  
  
♣ ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° ♣  
  
**_El inicio de una venganza._**  
  
Uno...dos...tres...cuatro días...habían transcurrido cuatro días desde aquella farsa. Tantas ilusiones, tantos deseos...se fueron al carajo. ¿Por qué era tan cruel del destino (si es que existe)? ¿Por qué jugaban de esta forma con su alma?  
  
La respuesta fue inmediata.  
  
-¿Amor? ¿Qué rayos es eso?- Bufaba Bellatrix en la sobremesa con los demás mortífagos – Ese estúpido sentimiento solo le acarrea a uno problemas... peor si sois colegial. ¿Recordáis a Cassar? ¿Cuándo se enamoró la muy tarada? – Todos asintieron – si, se cortó las venas al enterarse que su noviecillo la engañaba, uy, dejan de estudiar y se escapan en la noche sacrificando horas de un placentero sueño con tal de ver estupideces. Lo digo señores, el amor es un estorbo. No hay nada mejor que involucrarte con cuanta gente quiera uno siempre y cuando sean libertinos como los demás, así no habrá peleas y malentendidos. Además, dizque uno es capaz de hacer lo que sea por el otro, incluso dar la vida por uno, ¡Que idiotez! Yo salvaría mi pellejo antes que al de cualquier otro (excepto, talvez, mi Señor Tenebroso).  
  
Tomó la copa de plata con el emblema de la familia Black, sorbió un poco de vino de 20 años.  
  
- Mjh... amarse eternamente... ¡Vaya estupidez!, ¿Cómo es posible querer a alguien, estar a vuestro lado casi todo el tiempo sin hartarte de vuestra presencia? Los primeros días si, estrenas el cuerpo, conoces sus "virtudes" y no se que tanta sarta mas...pero... y ¿cuando memorizas todos sus recovecos? Muere la curiosidad, y descubres sus vicios... se vuelve una persona nimia, por así decirlo. Ahh si, Remus. Tu supuestamente tuviste ese tipo de amor con tu "amorcito" ¿no?  
  
Remus, no contestó, estaba "distraído" mientras recogía los trastos de la mesa para llevarlos a la cocina, en su mirada se notaba vacía, sin sentimiento alguno, pero dentro de él, quería gritarle a esa zorra que lo que decía eran solo sofismas.  
  
- Te he hecho una pregunta.- replicó frunciendo el entrecejo – gracias deberías darme por perdonarte la vida.  
  
- ¿Y por que no me mataste? Estaría muy feliz a tres metros bajo tierra – contestó fríamente.  
  
- Pues, por que no se me dio la gana. Estas muy "bueno" (risas) – bebió mas vino con una sonrisa burlona. – Ya lárgate.  
  
Remus hizo una mueca y tomando los últimos trastes ( y soportando las miradas burlonas de los mortífagos presentes), salió rumbo a la cocina. Tiró los trastos allí y abrió el grifo de la llave, ya que no tenia varita tenia que hacer varias labores al estilo muggle. Solo les quitaba los restos, y los acomodaba "ojalá se contagien de peste bubónica o algo peor" pensaba mientras las ratas caminaban sobre los trastos a lamer los restos que no se quitaron con el simple chorro del agua.  
  
Pasaron varios minutos, tal vez horas, pero Remus se decidió a caminar en la casa, lo dejaban ir a donde sea ya que le había arrojado un hechizo en al cual si escapaba, sufriría una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo apenas atravesara una puerta, ventana o incluso el bacín del baño. Se sentia muy cansado, de seguro por los "trabajitos" Que le pedian y tambien por el desangre que sufrió y no tuvo tiempo de recuperar hierro.  
  
En su caminata, entró a una habitación: Era de estilo colonial con un toque de Grecia y francés. Los pisos eran de mármol rosa, tenía columnas de tipo corintio y muebles de cedro en un acabado espectacular. Remus caminó hasta el centro de la habitación, y allí había un libro abierto forrado en piel de dragón. Era de filosofía, mas solo alcanzó a leer "El ser maligno no existe, existe por la carencia de algo material o emocional que lo vuelve as  
  
- Así que aquí estas Remus.  
  
Remus volteó rápidamente hacia donde surgía la voz, era Bellatrix, pero no paresia molesta.  
  
- Ven, sígueme.  
  
Extrañado (y por que sabia que no tenia otra opción), la siguió. Caminaron sin decir nada por un minuto hasta que ella rompió el silencio diciendo: ¿Crees en tus amigos?  
  
Mas extrañado, Remus no respondió.  
  
- ¿Piensas que ellos no te van a fallar en nada?  
  
- No, por que Peter nos traicionó, así solo puedo confiar en muy pocas personas.  
  
-Cierto, quiero mostrarte algo que de seguro te sorprenderá...  
  
Abrieron la siguiente puerta y Remus se quedó boquiabierto al ver lo que allí había: Era Tonks. Estaba amarrada a una silla y amordazada. Se veía que había llorado mucho. Remus intentó ir por ella para desatarla pero Bellatrix lo detuvo.  
  
- No te asustes, aun no le hemos hecho nada, si está así es por las verdades que le acabamos de decir. Ven, mira.- Le mostró una copa de champaña con el contenido de una cosa como mercurio que daba muchas vueltas...era un Evocador; dentro no podían caber recuerdos de más de 10 segundos de duración. La copa emanaba un vapor púrpura.  
  
- ¿Quieres saber hasta donde llegan tus amigos por ti?.- dijo con un toque venenoso en la voz.  
  
Le dio la copa, Tonks había recobrado el conocimiento y al ver a Remus y luego la copa, se horrorizó para luego comenzar a sacudirse intentando en vano que Remus oliera el vapor de la copa (es así como se pueden ver los recuerdos y no introduciéndose en ellos). Remus aspiró, lo que vio fueron "flashes" descritos a continuación: [Lo que está en cursiva son los pensamientos de Tonks ya que se ve el recuerdo desde la posición de la persona, o sea dentro de ella.]  
  
"-¿**Y "Su amigo"?"  
"- No esta"  
- "Mejor" "**_Así, me da oportunidad de acercarme a Sirius"  
_  
**"Aunque seas mi pariente, te deseo con locura y fervor..."**  
Tonks abrazaba a Sirius, pero éste la alejó.  
** "- Lo siento, lo que me pides es prácticamente imposible"  
**  
Tonks tomaba un frasquito y vertía el contenido en una copa con vino. "Ya veremos quien gana"  
  
Sirius bebía de la copa y Tonks esperaba ansiosa  
  
Sirius estaba dormido, abrazándola, al parecer desnudo.  
  
No lo resistió mas y alejó la copa viendo con horror y repulsión a Tonks.  
  
- ¿Esa es la clase de amigos que tienes Remus? – su voz estaba cargada de veneno puro. Remus no respondió, no sabia que pensar, no estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer, decir y lo invadía un sentimiento que...  
  
- Yo que tu, me vengaría de esa clase de amistades. ¿Por qué no te vuelves un mortifago Remus?  
  
Él se sorprendió y la miró con los ojos bien abiertos ante semejante petición, Bellatrix lo seguía viendo con fervor.  
  
- No tienes a nadie, a nada, te traicionan tus amigos, no te quiere la gente por tu estado mas sin embargo, nosotros de trataríamos bien, es cuestión de tiempo para mi señor que te acepte pues nosotros ya te vemos como un camarada... haz sufrido mucho, ¿Por qué no dejas a un lado todo eso y te dedicas con nosotros a conquistar y obtener lo que mas deseas a costa de los demás?  
  
- No, no quiero faltar a la ley y menos desbaratar el poco orden que hay en la comunidad mágica.- musitó mirando al suelo.

- ¿Ley y orden? nuestro placer principal consiste en violar la ley y el orden; anhelamos el caos completo. No te queda de otra, mira cuan bien te pagan tus "amigos": un te traiciona matando a tus otros amigos verdaderos, otra hizo lo posible por quitarte a lo que mas querías en cuerpo y Harry te lo arrancó de la faz de la tierra.

Remus sintió que se iba a caer por esa cruda realidad, Bellatrix levantó la cara en señal de triunfo. Tonks lloraba desesperadamente, estaba al borde de la histeria al parecer rogando que Remus le quitara la mordaza para explicarle. Por no había nada que explicar, los recuerdos estaban allí, desde la posición de ella.  
  
- Quilate todo sentimiento y virtud Remus, que no te va ayudar en anda y si en perjudicarte.  
  
- N-no, estas mal de la cabeza, de lo que dices. N-no, creo que no esta bien.

-Mi manera de pensar, decís, no puede ser aprobada. ¡Pues, qué me importa! ¡Bastante loco es quien adopta una manera de pensar como la de los demás! Mi manera de pensar es el fruto de mis reflexiones; está implicada en mi existencia, en mi organización. No soy dueña de cambiarla; y aunque pudiera no lo haría. Esa manera de pensar que vos censuráis es el único consuelo de mi vida; alivió mis penas en prisión, constituye todos mis placeres en el mundo y la quiero más que a mi vida. No es en absoluto mi manera de pensar la que ha hecho mi desgracia; es la de los otros.

Tomó su varita y le echó la maldición _criatus_ a Tonks, lo hizo tantas veces que ella volvió a quedar inconsciente.

Remus no hizo nada. Solo veía sin expresión, al parecer meditaba lo que le habían dicho.

-Y bien?

- Y bien que? – replicó Remus.

- Formarás parte de nuestro grupo? Las condiciones son las que te dije: Cero sentimientos, nada de virtud, mucho valor, fidelidad al Señor Tenebroso, carecer de compasión y estar dispuesto a todo.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Aceptar y olvidar todo lo que le habían enseñado? Bellatrix tenía razón todos le habían fallado y Sirius, su único consuelo ya no estaba allí para ayudarlo, los magos y las brujas lo rechazaban por su condición de licántropo. Para el colmo, gracias a Harry, por no estudiar y por que es un imbesil, Sirius cayó ene l velo, si por culpa de Bellatrix pero ¿Y si Harry hubiera estudiado y llevado en serio lo que le decían todos nos eras que así no hubiera tenido esa visión errónea y así no hubiera caído en la trampa?

Bellatrix aguardaba la respuesta.

- Si, acepto tu cláusula.- Bellatrix sonrió como nunca lo había hecho.

- Muy bien, querido, como tu "novatada" será lo que te voy a pedir a continuación: tortura a Tonks, Haz de cuenta que soy yo, Peter, Harry y claro ella misma que te traicionó.

A Remus le dio un vuelco al corazón, pero tenia que hacerlo.

- No tengo varita.

- No la necesitas, conmigo aprendiste a que la magia no es le único camino para hacer sufrir atrocidades a los demás...se como Martha Stuart: Si llegan invitados inesperados a la cena, y no puedes ir de compras...improvisa.

Remus recorrió con la vista todo lo que tenia a su alrededor, mas no encontró nada así que se dirigió a ella.

- Tú hiciste aparecer lo que quisiste para torturarme, así que yo te pido mi varita.

- Mmm.. parece que no, como es tu novatada, aun no tienes ese privilegio, so tendrás que pedirme lo que necesitas.

- De acuerdo, quiero esto: ungüento Vaporub, tres chiles habaneros y un látigo de tres colas.

- Mmm... no se vale copiar – ella sonreía picadamente.

- Quiero saber que se sienta flagelar a alguien - Ok, ten – hizo aparecer lo que le pidió.

Remus tomó el látigo y se sorprendió por suave y flexible que era. Asestó el primer golpe que sonó muy feo en la cara de Tonks, le cortó la piel y sin proponérselo le dio mas veces, se sentía extraño, hasta placentero, tal y como lo había dicho Lestrange. No paró hasta que la sangré le salpicó en la cara. Tonks estaba temblando y chillando del dolor y el horror de que su atacante sea Remus. Él disfrutó hacerle el daño, estaba arto de que lo trataran como a una mujer minusválida.

_Sólo cabezas organizadas como las nuestras saben que la humillación de ciertos actos sirve de alimento al orgullo._

"Si mi estimado lector, no voy a permitir que se me vuelva a humillar como antes se me ha hecho, este es el inicio de un nuevo Remus ¿Y que mejor atormentando a alguien a la que yo quería?, odio ser el niño bueno, el afeminado, solo espero te guste mi nueva forma de ser, puesto que ya nadie me va a degradar de nuevo, ¡Oh no! ¡De eso corre por mi cuenta!" **[Esperen lectores, lo bueno viene, este no es el final]  
**  
- Pues bien, voy a necesitar que le quites las venas a esos chiles tan preciados en la Península de Yucatán, son unos de los más picantes que hay. Ahora los voy a revolver con el ungüento y ¡Listo!: Frescura y capsicina al instante.  
  
Lestrange desvenó los chiles con un hechizo y Remus los vertió en el frasco con el vaporub, acto seguido se lo untó en las heridas de Tonks y ¡Oh la palabra dolor no había adquirido mayor significado hasta ese momento!  
  
- Bravo, Remus, bravo, te besaría por este crimen pero no creo que te guste.  
  
-En efecto, así es. Yo soy sodomita por naturaleza y aprecio la carne de una mujer pero no es lo mismo.- Dijo Remus, sonriendo por vez primera, el sudor por el esfuerzo y la sangre que ya había coagulado en su rostro lo hacían ver raro.  
  
Ambos se quedaron viendo mientras una chica lloraba amargamente por la pérdida de su amigo.  
  
►♣ ◄  
  
Pasaron 7 días, Remus ordenó que Tonks pasara por cada mortifago que quisiera un rato de placer y después que la ejecutaran para que no divulgue nada de lo que vio, oyó y sintió. Los mortífagos estabas orgullosos, más Bellatrix, pero solo uno no se le acercaba a Remus: Peter. Y eso era bueno pues, aunque Remus sea ya uno de ellos, no había perdonado del todo a Colagusano y siempre que podía lo humillaba y ofendía delante de sus nuevos "compañeros".  
  
Estaban en la sobremesa, todos bebiendo y hablando de superficialidades, Remus se levantó para ir al baño: estaba relajado, desde que le habían dado su varita 5 días antes, después de que le pusieron la marca tenebrosa. Aun le dolía. Estaba regresando cuando oyó a Kreacher hablando solo, no le iba a importar pero el nombre de Sirius lo hizo detenerse en seco.  
  
- Híbrido, licántropo, peste, si eso es, peste. No sé como a mi ama le gusta esa estirpe pero debí haber hecho lo mismo como a la Vergüenza de la Familia, si: engañarlo, así como lo traicioné al decirle a la señora Malfoy lo que planeaban ellos. Mi ama, es buena, the Master is good. Ohh si....my presious...[Chinga, de donde surgió eso???]  
  
Así que fue por culpa de ese puto elfo que todo tomó el curso que ya conocen. Bellatrix lo sabía. Necesitaba explicaciones.

Mientras tanto, en el comedor...  
  
- ¿Cómo le hizo, Señora mia, para convencerlo?  
  
- Fácil, vertí unos pensamientos míos en el Evocador haciéndolo pasar por pensamientos de Tonks, ya sabéis, como vos no puede saber a quien le pertenecen pues esta dentro del cuerpo al que recuerda, no lo pudo imaginar. Lastima, la única que sabia la verdad era mi primita que "en paz descanse".- todos soltaron una carcajada.

-¡**ASÍ QUE ME ENGAÑASTE DE NUEVO, QUE VIL ERES Y YO QUE YA ESTABA RESIGNADO, PERO DE MI NADIE SE BURLA!-** Vociferó Remus en medio de la puerta, esta lívido de ira, los mortífagos se levantaron con las varitas en alto, pero Remus fue mas rápido y sabiendo bien el motivo de su cansancio pero en vez de atacarlo, arrojó un hechizo al techo, rompiéndolo.  
  
Todos levantaron la vista.  
  
A todos se les dilató la pupila  
  
A Bellatrix se le desfiguró el rostro.  
  
Era la Luna Llena.  
  
♣ ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º° ♣  
  
Bieeen, se que no les gustó, pero el ULTIMO, si último si va a ser prometedor, es que pensaba ponerlo aquí pero mejor no, así el ultimo tendrá lo que mas quieren, lo que les prometí en el capi anterior, dentro de unos 5 días lo subo, será un buen final que ni se imaginan [en serio no se lo imaginan jejej]  
  
En el último no va haber filosofía, ni látigos, si no....bueno, ustedes verán .  
  
**Dr. Angelicus,** espero te guste esta parte.

**Isaac,** tambien está dedicado el fic a ti. Gracias por no enojarte por lo de la cinta, en serio, la culpa se al tiene la mendiga **piña.** Snif mi revista....

**Betty,** a ver cuando te animas a que nos conozcamos . ¡Que rápido comes! XD

**Fallen y Naomi:** Les prometo que no las defraudaré.  
  
Es todo, si eres nuevo en leer mi historia, te invito a que me envies un Review para saber si te gusta o si de plano lo saco de linea   
  
Besos. _Aníhila Dextro._  
  
♪{ "_Aquí estoy, tu también, aunque sea en la imaginación.."}_ ♪


	4. La consumación

,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,  
  
**Al día siguiente: La consumación.**  
  
,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤  
  
**Sinopsis:** Para los que se quedaron picados con el destino del mentado licántropo.  
  
**ADVERTENCIA:** Escenas de incesto, sadismo, y crueldad en extremo, no me hago responsable si no soportas lo aquí escrito. Solo que ya me aburren las historias de amor cursi y busco nuevos horizontes.  
  
**Para:** Yoru Black, Dextrasinester, Dr. Angelicus, Betty y los que lean y no dejan reviews.  
  
**_En especial a: Fallen Fan y E. Naomi Yano, ¡Ustedes hicieron que lo termine pues jamás termino lo que empiezo!_**  
  
,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸  
  
_Las respuestas a los reviews están al final del apartado.  
_

* * *

_** La Consumación.**_

* * *

El rayo destruyó el techo, todos miraron hacia arriba y se les dilató la pupila...  
  
Era la Luna Llena.  
  
La transformación había dado inicio.  
  
"Ya verán de que de mí nadie se burla" – Pensó Remus mientras sonreía con malicia a sus horrorizados expectantes en lo que brotaba el pelo de su cuerpo.  
  
Sus uñas se alargaron y formaron punta; la espalda se ensanchaba y la túnica se desgarraba dejando escapar un gran vello espeso; las fauces tomaron forma y filo. Remus aun tenía un poco de conciencia antes de perderla y tenía que aprovechar para morder y despedazar cuanto antes a Bellatrix.  
  
Ella aun no salía del shock al verlo en su estado. Temblaba. Tenia su mano derecha sobre el pecho mirando al licántropo de casi 2.30 mts de altura. Remus se abalanzó sobre ella pero uno de los mortífagos se interpuso salvándola por un pelo. Furioso, Remus lo arrojó sobre uno de los espejos de la habitación quien después murió desangrado ya que todos estaban ocupados por salvar sus vidas.  
  
- ¡¡Corran todos, deténganlo!!- Gritaba Bellatrix a sus mortífagos. Estos tiraban rayos aturdidores pero no tenían efecto alguno, el Lobo levantaba las mesas, los estantes y destruida todo lo que encontraba su paso. Momentos antes de perder totalmente la cordura, Remus pensó en la segunda persona en la que más quiera destruir: Peter Pettigrew. Giró la cabeza en busca de su víctima y allí estaba: encogido en un rincón viendo la escena muerto de miedo, al notar que su ex – amigo y ex –compañero iba rumbo a él, soltó un hipido y al instante se transformó en rata no sin antes dejar un charco de orina pestilente. Se escabulló en un hueco.  
  
Remus aulló del coraje y perdió el juicio para ser una total criatura de la noche no sin antes escuchar: "Traten de atraerlo a la sala de recepciones"...  
  
♣   
  
... .... ... "Hmm..."... ... ... "¿Qué ocurrió?"... ... ...  
  
Remus despertó tratando de recordar lo que había hecho. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, como si se hubiera tomado todo un barril de tequila destilado. Los recuerdo vinieron a su mente: "La novatada... Tonks... Kreacher... la Copa de Bellatrix... La luna llena"  
  
"Cierto, la Luna... ¡Mi transformación!" – abrió los ojos. Lo que vio lo decepcionó mucho.  
  
Estaba atrapado entre el suelo y un enorme candelabro, por eso querían que lo atrajeran a la sala de recepciones, por el majestuoso candelabro, por las formas en telaraña se ve que destruyeron el soporte y cayó sobre él dejándolo inconsciente. Eso significaba que ellos, en cierto modo, ganaron. Eso era inconcebible. Escuchó pasos provenientes de la otra habitación, se hizo el dormido.  
  
- Maldito desgraciado, me dejó sin movilidad en mi brazo en estos tres días – murmuraba Macnair en dirección de Remus  
  
- ¿De que te aquejas? Siquiera es un golpe y no una mordida como le dieron a los otros dos, Crabble y Goyle.- Dijo Malfoy  
  
- Esos de por si son bestias.  
  
- Si pero ahora lo serán por completo una vez al mes.  
  
De pronto, ambos emitieron un pequeño grito ahogado, se miraron el brazo derecho y mirándose, desaparecieron. Remus también sintió la quemazón en su brazo y, por obvia razón, no asistió.  
  
Así que habían pasado tres días desde su metamorfosis, había logrado siquiera unas bajas entre ellos pero ¿Y Bellatrix y Peter? Seguro se salvaron. Aprovechando que no había nadie en la casa por que todos fueron con Voldemort. Se safó del candelabro, recorrió la casa. No vio al elfo. Entró a unas de las habitaciones buscando algo de ropa pues estaba tal y como Dios lo trajo al mundo, en su búsqueda dio con su varita que estaba tirada en el suelo a pocos metros de la estancia en la que momentos antes iba a entrar.  
  
Tenia unos cuantos minutos, tal vez una hora, para llevar a cabo un plan que se le había ocurrido de repente. "Ya estuvo bien que yo sea el de abajo...es mi turno".  
  
Con la varita hizo aparecer varios galones de metanol, etanol y propanol; a continuación, les echó un hechizo para que olieran a agua: o sea a nada. Comenzó a bañar cada estante, cortina, sábana y almohada en cada habitación. Luego comenzó a rociar toda la casa con el etanol. Por último, sacó unos somníferos con su varita y los deshizo dentro de las botellas de vino, en las carnes magras, y todo lo comestible para que no se escapara ninguno. Por si acaso, diluyó parte de las pastillas en cloroformo y roció las copas, vasos y cubiertos.  
  
Tuvo especial cuidado de no encontrarse con Kreacher. En lo que bañaba todos los salones encontró una cosa que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa pero de eso, estimado lector, te lo diré más adelante.  
  
Empezó a caer el sol y rápidamente Remus fue a su "lugar" y cerró los ojos, aguzando el oído para cuando llegasen sus "amigos". A la hora hicieron su aparición unos cuantos, fueron rumbo a la cocina y allí se congregaron el resto de los "invitados". A la media noche, cuando todos fueron a acostarse para el asalto del día siguiente. Remus abrió los ojos, fue caminando sereno hasta una de las habitaciones donde había encontrado una ropa muy elegante aunque un poco empolvada: un esmoquin muggle, quien sabe que hacía allí, pero el negro, en esos momentos, le venia como anillo al dedo. Se limpió la cara con un pañuelo húmedo y enfrente de una luna de cuerpo entero (un espejo pues), se peinó y recogió su cabello en una cola en alto, todo sin dejar ni una sola hebra escapar. También halló unas botas negras. [O sea ya se pueden imaginar que bien se veía ¿no? ]  
  
Se paró en medio del vestíbulo, alzó la varita y dijo _"Accio varitas",_ a continuación, todas las varitas de los mortífagos danzaron hacia él en lo que salían de las habitaciones de sus respectivos dueños. Rompió todas. Calculó todo fríamente... o bien, eso creyó él.  
  
Subió las escaleras y deteniéndose justo en medio del pasillo de los dormitorios, sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió inhaló el humo y tiró el fósforo sobre un charco; seguidamente, éste empezó a arder y comenzó a avanzar el fuego dentro de las rendijas de las puertas.  
  
-¡Ah, que tonto soy! - dijo sacando el humo y cerró mágicamente las puertas para que no escaparan; también, atrajo un arma algo extraña que era acorde con la decoración de la mansión: una Guadaña [si esa que aparece con la imagen de la Muerte un palo con un filo como media luna como instrumento de trabajo, je] era eso lo que le había provocado la sonrisa unas horas antes. Tomó bien la guadaña y en posición de ataque para el primero que lograra salir, como fuera, de su purgatorio pues Remus era el infierno y no hay cielo para ellos.  
  
El humo empezó a salir de las rendijas de las puertas y las llamas empezaron caminar por las paredes y los techos, rápidamente destruían las alfombras. Luego, Remus constató que uno de los mortífagos intentaba salir por golpes desesperados. Logró salir pero estaba muy aturdido por las píldoras que había ingerido. Sin que pudiera pensar en nada, Remus se abalanzó sobre él y le abrió el cuello. La sangre salía a borbotones, tomó el desdichado su cuello y al ver que se desangraba, perdió el conocimiento. Varios murieron quemados pues se notaba que habían comido tanto que los privó de sus sentidos y por lo tanto no sintieron cuando se les achicharraba la piel hasta ya tarde.  
  
Uno salió de la habitación pero estaba en sus cinco sentidos...  
  
-"Lucius" – pensó Remus girando lentamente hacia él.  
  
- TU, MALDITA PORQUERIA – bramó Malfoy.  
  
- Aquí la única porquería eres tú – dijo sereno Lupin e invirtiendo la postura de la guadaña, arremetió contra Malfoy arrancándole el brazo derecho para el horror de éste; sin embargo antes de que con el otro brazo intentara detener la hemorragia, Remus giró sobre sus talones para asestarle otro cercenamiento en su otro miembro. Tenía gracia y se lucia con la guadaña Remus.  
  
Lucius, en medio del dolor, comenzó a dar patadas fenomenales pero Remus las esquivaba con mucha elegancia. Quedaron justo detrás de una puerta que estaba en llamas.  
  
- Ya verás, estirpe apestosa, ni creas que con esto terminarás con nosotros, morirás como tu estúpido...- y ya no terminó la frase pues la puerta había caído sobre él y Macnair había salido dando giros por el fuego que lo cubría. El sudor estaba empañado la frente de nuestro lobito y sin más preámbulos, atacó a Macnair por la cintura partiéndolo en dos limpiamente.  
  
Ya era determinado que los que lograran salir, acabarían muertos por las flamas o si no, Remus se encargaría. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras para bajar al vestíbulo y ¡Cual no sería su sorpresa al encontrarse ni más ni menos que con Peter Pettigrew parado de espaldas en el barandal!  
  
- Vaya, vaya, vaya  
  
-Rem-Remus – dio un chillido Peter del susto.  
  
- Así que aquí tenemos al sucio traidor... ¡Oh Peter! Me sorprende que te hayas salvado de las brasas del infierno.  
  
Era obvio que Peter escapó por algún agujero de la casa, pero estaba muerto de miedo y tiritaba del mismo.  
  
- Que pi-piensas ha-hacer, Re-Remus?  
  
- ¿Yo?...Nada – dijo con fingida inocencia acariciando la guadaña.  
  
- Por favor...Re-Remus, no me hagas nada.  
  
- Oh, ¿suplicas por tu apestosa vida?  
  
Remus blandió de diestra a siniestra la guadaña y justo cuando se la iba a clavar en la cabeza (y en medio del pavor de la rata), se detuvo.  
  
- No..me parece que no mereces morir así.- dijo Remus arrastrando las palabras.  
  
Peter estaba apunto de un colapso nervioso, pero por el miedo de morir, se cagó en sus pantalones.  
  
- ¡Pero que horrible! Mancillar mi presencia con tus excrementos, sucio, marrano...esto no se va a quedar así. ¡Es una ofensa a mi olfato y pagarás muy caro eso!  
  
Blandió de nuevo y le abrió el estómago, sacándole los intestinos, antes de que Peter pueda hacer nada, Remus se los jaló y se lo enrolló en la cabeza, empujándolo por el barandal. Los 15 metros que componen al aparato digestivo se vieron obligados a tender desde el barandal ahorcando a su receptor.  
  
- Bueno, como te dije hace casi dos años: debiste imaginar que alguno de nosotros dos te iba a matar, pero, como sabrás, ya no hay "nosotros dos", así que...  
  
Lentamente, Remus bajó las escaleras observando con deleite cómo cada centímetro era poseído por las llamas. Se detuvo enfrente de un cuadro quien le gritó: MALDITO BASTARDO, MIRA QUE QUEMAR LOS RECUERDOS Y POSESIONES DE MI CASA...  
  
Remus arremetió y tasajeó el cuadro para ver si así se callaba la vieja pero aun blasfemaba en contra de él, de sus amigos y de Sirius. Él ni le dijo nada, simplemente dejó caer el candelabro para velas sobre el cuadro haciendo que éste se una también en la "nueva decoración" de la casa.  
  
- Veo que haz acabado con lo que queda de mi querida tía... Remus...  
  
- Te estaba esperando – dijo Remus sonriendo con dulzura mientras giraba hacia las escaleras. Parada al final de éstas, se encontraba Bellatrix enfundada en un vestido blanco, aunque cubierto un poco de ceniza, cuyo cabello estaba recogido en un bonito lazo.  
  
- No me gusta esa piñata humana que pusiste en mi barandal, pero el resto de la decoración te quedó excelente.- sonrió Bellatrix aun de pie.- supongo que querrás ponerme al mismo destino que mis amigos, pues bien, acepto el reto bajo la condición que tu también te deshagas de tu varita pues me has desprovisto de la mía.  
  
Remus, sonrió con ironía, de nuevo, y tiró aun lado su varita donde aun no la agarraba el fuego. Tanto calor le habían desamarrado parte de su peinado y varias mechas cayeron en su cara aperlada en sudor. Bellatrix hizo una reverencia, Remus también. Acto seguido, ella corrió hacia el pasillo opuesto de las habitaciones. Remus la siguió con la guadaña en alto. Pero Bellatrix, le tiró un jarrón que dejó caer la guadaña por el barandal. Remus no se inmutó y la siguió.  
  
Entraron a una estancia: la estancia de las espadas.  
  
Dentro estaban colgadas todo tipo de armas blancas, era allí donde Remus sacó la guadaña, pero las otras armas estaban muy hermosas: sables, wakizashis, katanas, espadas ninja, taichi, floretes, dagas...  
  
Bellatrix caminó observando cual iba a tomar... rápidamente le arrojó una daga barbarian a Remus pero éste la esquivó, tomó la daga que estaba ensartada en la puerta y se la regresó pero ella la evadió con una taichi, enseguida se la arrojó pero Remus ya había tomado otra espada mas gruesa y la esquivó con ella. Ambos tomaron unos floretes (para esgrima), se pararon en medio de la estancia, hicieron una pose de defensa, se miraron a los ojos y atacaron.  
  
Los dos luchaban muy bien, con la mano izquierda en alto y con estilizad que impresionaban y podrían provocar la envidia de Barba Negra; chocaron, después blandieron a diestra y siniestra. Los tintineos de las espadas sonaron geniales, [imagínenselos en diversos ángulos para una mejor apreciación] chocaron los floretes y paresia que ninguno se quería soltar, sus muñecas temblaban para saber quien era el primero en safarse y decir "Touché" era como un baile al compás de quien iba a matara quien. Ambos sudaban pero mas Remus por su calentamiento, minutos antes, se sonrieron, ambos se separaron, tiraron los floretes y enseguida fueron por algo mejor: Bellatrix tomó una Sable de plata, Remus una katana oriental trenzada con incrustaciones de zafiros. Comenzó la segunda parte del combate, con las rodillas flexionadas, el brazo izquierdo sujetando la katana por el final de la empuñadura tal que con las rodillas flexionadas, el brazo izquierdo sujetando la katana por el final de la empuñadura y el brazo derecho estirado en toda su longitud. Su mano toca ligeramente con los dedos la punta de la hoja y la apoya en el pulgar. Su cuerpo estaba algo ladeado, con la pierna derecha adelantada del mismo modo que el brazo, preparado para la inmediata carrera derecha adelantada del mismo modo que el brazo. Se lanzó sobre ella.[_no saben el Amakaqueru riu no Hirameki]  
_  
Bellatrix hizo lo mismo y a unos pasos del colapso se detuvo y le lanzó el sable, Remus la esquivó agachándose pasando por encima de su cabeza rompiendo la cinta y desatando su cabello. Ella se había escabullido por la puerta entrando a la otra habitación. Remus arrojó a un lado su katana y la siguió.  
  
Dentro de la sala, era donde Remus se había encontrado poco antes de llevarlo con Tonks, ambos tenían un poco mas agitada la respiración y se miraban con vehemencia... tomaron posición de combate cuerpo a cuerpo... un estallido en otro cuarto, que indicaba que el fuego había llegado a la cocina, fue el pitazo para empezar con una serie de puñetazos, patadas y saltos espectaculares...era_ Yu-Yitsu_ [o como se escriba].  
  
Ella tenía mucha flexibilidad, y Remus agilidad. Hasta ahora solo era en atacar y esquivar, avanzando lentamente a través de la habitación, saliendo hasta llegar al balcón.  
  
Allí, el humo estaba denso, pero aun había visibilidad, Bellatrix estaba contra el barandal. Esquivaba los golpes con las manos, pero una parte de los techos rollizos cayó cerca de ellos, Remus giró la cabeza en dirección de lo que cayó, bajando la guardia ¡Grave error! Bellatrix aprovechó y tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, lo arrojó de tal forma que su cuerpo salió disparado por el barandal cayendo se bruces sobre una mesa de té.  
  
Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse las cenizas que estaban cayendo por todos lados, el calor era sofocante. Bellatrix bajó de un salto y se quedó parada enfrente de él.  
  
- Bueno, creo que aquí termina todo cariño...  
  
- No tienes con qué joderme.- dijo con burla mientras jadeaba. Ella también jadeaba por el calor y el esfuerzo.  
  
- Claro, ¿no te iba a pedir que me ataques sin antes haberlo meditado no? – diciendo esto, sacó una daga de fantasía de uno de los listones de su cinto. [la hoja de la daga estaba curveada, simplemente hermosa y mortal]  
  
A Remus se le fue la sonrisa. No tenía miedo pero saber que estaba punto de perder... miró a su izquierda.  
  
Bellatrix lo apuntaba justo debajo de la oreja derecha.  
  
Justo en ese momento, ella cayó boca abajo y al momento que giraba la cabeza para saber que diablos pasó, Remus ya se había reincorporado: Remus había visto justo a tiempo la guadaña que había dejado caer varios minutos atrás, y con ello la empujó. Ahora se había reinvertido los papeles. Bellatrix estaba sudando mucho y se le estaba subiendo la presión arterial por el miedo.  
  
- Bien, ahora morirás como Ana Bolena.- Levantó la guadaña, Bellatrix cerró los ojos.  
  
- NOOO AMI AMA NOOO  
  
Remus se detuvo, entre él y Bellatrix lo separaba Kreacher. Remus puso la guadaña como si fuera bate de béisbol sobre su hombro.  
  
- Mi ama no, es la única Black digna que queda, ¡Oh, qué diría mi ama!  
  
No había compasión en el rostro de Remus y diciendo levemente "quítate", para tomar luego el arma, arremetió con toda su fuerza sobre Kreacher y le voló la cabeza justo cuando Kreacher gritaba que no lo haga. La cabeza salió volando dando giros hasta ensartar la nariz larga del elfo sobre la pared donde estaban las cabezas de sus congéneres que eran lamidos con las llamas del fuego... en cierto modo se le cumplió su último deseo a Kreacher...  
  
- Ahora si no hay nada que se interponga...  
  
-¡Espera no lo hagas, no puedes! – Gritó desesperada  
  
- ¿No?, dame una razón para no hacerlo.- mientras levantaba el arma para ensartárselo en la cabeza.  
  
- ¡¡¡Estoy esperando UN HIJO TUYO!!!  
  
Era como si se detuviera el tiempo, las llamas se hicieron más lentas, ya no se sentía el calor sofocante y Remus se había detenido de nuevo. Pateando una tabla que estaba cerca, hizo palanca y su varita llegó a su mano.  
  
- ¡Legerements!  
  
Rápidamente vio lo siguiente:  
  
_ Eres mi primo favorito Sirius – dijo una niña de unos 12 años.  
- Lo mismo digo -  
  
Estaban jugando los dos cerca de un lago, de repente Bellatrix cayó.  
  
Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres...¡Slytherin!  
  
- Te quiero mucho prima mía, y no quiero dejarte ir, pero no podemos.  
- Lo entiendo, pero ¿por que hiciste eso?  
  
Ella vio como se le acercaba Remus cuando ella quedaba de verse con Sirius y él, resignado se iba con él.  
  
Una Bellatrix de unos 17 años estaba en al puerta de la sala de descanso allí estaba Sirius, estaban peleando.  
  
- ¡Mira, si lo que quieres es que seas apta para mi, olvídate de todo lo que te enseñaron y lee eso!- Señaló Sirius un estante con varios tipos de libros, él se fue de la sala y Bellatrix se encaminó hacia el estante de libros entre los que destacaban los de cultura general, literatura y...  
- De acuerdo, leeré estos- Levantó uno que decía "Filosofía del Tocador" y "Julieta, el vicio ampliamente recompensado"  
  
Pero él te quiere, a quién deseas tu? Lestrange es un buen partido y es de sangre pura! Mamá, lo sé, pero no es mi tipo, yo quiero a otra persona pero él no me...  
  
¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO, SIRIUS, BELLATRIX?! FUERA DE ESTA CASA.  
  
Lo siento...lo perdiste  
  
¿Con quien hablabas por teléfono Sirius?  
- No te incumbe- salió de la casa con algunas de sus cosas.  
- Perdóname...- bajó la cabeza.  
  
Hace dos años que no he sabido de él... lo iré a ver...  
  
¿Por qué lloras Prima?  
- Está con ...con... con otra persona a quien quiere mas que yo.  
- ¿Y que vas a hacer?  
- Casarme con Lestrange.  
  
Sabes que si entrar a mi bando no habrá marcha atrás y me tendrás que obedecer en todo, de acuerdo? -Si mi señor -Se puede saber a que se debe tu decisión a entrar a mi grupo de mortífagos? -Simplemente por que odio a los traidores a la sangre  
  
Pero si aquí tenemos a los Longbottom, será un placer tratarlos con "cortesía en esta casa"  
  
- Serás enviada a Azkaban con cadena perpetua...  
  
....sin embargo también tiene dotes en la magia : mi señor la usó para retornar a su cuerpo, Dios para limpiar los pecados y yo la usaré para renovar mi piel.  
  
Bellatrix estaba a punto de morir ahorcada a manos de Remus, pero un mortífago entró y le aventó un hechizo aturdidor.  
  
- Rayos, estoy embarazada – dijo mientras observaba un frasco con orina que se había tornado azul.- Puesto que no he tenido mas relaciones que con Remus...  
  
_Remus salió de esos recuerdos...¿Qué demonios significaban? De seguro era otro tuco de la cabeza de ella.  
  
- No me puedes matar, es tu hijo, tu propia sangre...  
  
Remus solo la miraba, sin expresión alguna. Dio media vuelta, dio un paso y al instante giró y le ensartó la guadaña en el ombligo, bajó unos centímetros hasta el pubis y sacó como si fuera un hacha, allí estaba su trofeo...  
  
En la punta estaba la matriz de ella que palpitaba y chorreaba en sangre, ésta se escurría lentamente por todo el palo y cubría parcialmente los dedos de Remus. Éste la miró y para sorpresa de ella, en medio de su dolor, lamió sus dedos.  
  
- Mmm...si, tenías razón, era mi hijo...  
  
- Co-como pudiste? Ahgg – Bellatrix se aferraba en su abdomen pues la hemorragia era tremenda; lloraba y chillaba del dolor.  
  
- Debiste pensar bien el por que yo prefiero a los hombres Bellatrix... - ella lo miraba con trabajo y pavor – No me gustan los niños, tratar con ellos si, pero cuidar y criar uno, no me agradaba esa idea, además de seguro iba a nacer con la maldición que cargo y no, no quiero que sufra eso; así que de una vez lo llevé al otro mundo justo donde tu perteneces, solo que no el paraíso claro está. No me interesa lo que vi hace un rato, sea cierto o no, no es cosa que ahora me importe mucho, como bien supones.  
  
Fue entonces cuando otra parte del techo rollizo se desprendió crujiendo y cayó sobre Bellatrix aplastándola. Era todo, había terminado o eso creyó Remus.  
  
Se quedó parado viendo cómo la mano de ella se agitaba y se cubría del fuego cambiando su piel nueva a un todo oscuro para convertirse en carbón, la mole de lo que aun quedaba del cuerpo de Pettigrew seguía ardiendo, al nariz ensartada del elfo, solo quedaba el cráneo.  
  
- "Creo que es todo"- Pensó Remus tirándo a un lado su arma.  
  
- ¡¡Profesor Lupin, profesor Lupin!!  
  
Extrañado, giró hacia la chimenea y Harry Potter entró con dificultad hasta donde él se encontraba.  
  
- No profesor, no haga nada que tente su vida, por favor venga conmigo, ¡es lo único que me queda!- Harry dejó escapar unas lágrimas  
  
Remus cayó de rodillas al igual que Harry, se abrazaron y ¿Qué iba a hacer Remus? Aun tenia por que vivir, el que o está Sirius a su lado no significaba que no podría rehacer su vida, al fin y al cabo había estado sin él durante doce años pero...  
  
"Fue gracias a Harry que ya no tengo a Sirius, a él le debía mi existencia, no me importa lo que le pase al mundo, si bien como pensé antes, nadie me acepta y los únicos que lo hacían ya están del otro lado, así que no me queda de otra..."  
  
Remus abrazó mas fuerte a Harry y acariciando su cuello, apretó la vena yugular matándolo. Depositó el cuerpo en la puerta de la casa pues allí todo era de mármol y no lo iba a alcanzar las llamas embravecidas.  
  
Miró al techo y pensó mientras caía otro techo rollizo enardecido que iba a terminar con su vida: "_Espero te dejen visitarme en el infierno, Sirius"._  
  
_ ♠Consumatum Est ♠_  
  
,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,  
  
Bien, espero les haya gustado este final, generalmente nunca termino lo que empiezo y es por eso que siempre hago One-shot. Como ven, Bellatrix no siempre fue mala, de allí fue lo que leyó Remus: "El ser maligno no existe, existe por la carencia de algo material o emocional que lo vuelve as  
  
Me gustaría hacer un fic pero con Bellatrix y Sirius de cómo se querieron y terminaron odiándose, o sea el por qué ella terminó tomando esa decisión y cómo fue cambiado su mentalidad, claro di muchas pistas en este fic pero les garantizo que tendrán una conexión diferente y lo que vieron no es lo que parece a leguas. Ustedes me dicen por que no tendría caso que escriba si nadie lo leería ¿no?

O bien, otro de Remus y Sirius donde va a haber una serie de asesinatos muy extraños ( y sádicos) sería: Mort Âme.

También tengo en mente otro donde el protagonista será Remus que tendrá la cabeza hecha un lío y lo escribirá en un diario, pero alguien lo leerá, el título sería "Letras prohibidas: el diario de Remus y Sirius" ¿Qué les dice el titulo viniendo de alguien como yo? Estoy hecha un lío, no sé cual empezar o si debo empezarlo!  
  
Ahh por si preguntan... Bellatrix no estaba en al cena y llegó antes del incendio, por eso vio cuando perdió su varita, fue por la daga y se paró en las escaleras U  
  
Ah otra cosa, bajen "**Storm"** de _Vanessa Mae_ ( O bien, Verano de Vivaldi) y pónganla justo cuando empieza lo de las espadas, pero adelántenla hasta el segundo 30, pues al principio solo se oye la tormenta, creanme, da ambiente y genialidad a esa parte o  
  
,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,  
  
**_♠Respuesta a los reviews:_**  
  
**Yoru Black:** ¡Que bueno que te gusten las sorpresas! Es que así tiene mas suspenso, jejeje, espero te haya gustado este final, si no gomen nasai, es la primera vez que escribo un drama (bueno segundo), pero es la primera vez que lo termino, jeje, cuídate y espero te llame la atención del otro que planeo subir -. (Yo también me hubiera vuelto mortífaga, jeje)  
  
**Betty de Lupin:** ¡Ya vez, chica! Lo que es capaz de hacer la flojera!, jejeje, a ver cuando vamos a ver shreek, o como se escriba, ¡Ya no me sangra mi dedo! Aunque si me duele al tacto uu, ¡gracias por apoyarme en ese momento! Je.  
  
**Fallen fan:** Fue dedicado a ti, por que te gusta el sadismo y por que de plano tenia que hacer algo bueno para que te encante nñU. Ah por cierto, al principio del tercero dije que tomé frases del Marques de Sade pues bien, esa frase era de él, del libro de Julieta, léelo, te va a encantar. Vale $30 en el super (alli lo encontré OO) por que en las librerías no hay (al menos aquí no)y ni te preocupes pro el que dirás, casi nadie conoce a Sade.  
  
**E. Naomi Yano:** Nel, ya no quise mas tortura a mi querido Moony ¿te imaginas la cantidad de cicatrices? Seria muy poco estético y mejor lo puse como un desalmado con esmoquin y con el cabello suelto ¬ ¡¡¡Solo imagínatelo, hasta llega una al orgasmo!! XDDDDD  
  
**Padfoot girlKimineko, the best wild cat =:x=:** ¿Cómo fue que me leíste la mente? Era lo que precisamente había pensado desde que pensé en este fic!, y pues, para no defraudarte leí varios tipos de espadas y cuando vi las dagas.... =) te dejo la página que visité: www.aceros-de-hispana.com ve la parte de espadas sobre el Señor de los Anillos....¡¡¡¡¡Yo quiero la del Nazgul!!! o  
  
**Dextrasinester:** Sorry si me he portado como una mierda con vos, es que, ya te dije que me pasó, y no lo voy a publicar para que todos se enteren ¬¬, es que ¡fuck! No me dejabas terminar esto!  
  
_Un beso a todas y todos los que me escribieron -** Mayi-Moony (Aníhila Dextro)**_

_"Aqui estoy, tu tambien, aunque sea en la imaginación..."♪_  
,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, ,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,


End file.
